


Anactoria

by Rarae



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Also lesbians, Angst, F/F, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Poems, Poetry, Sappho is one of the muses, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unrequited love between the young girl Anacroria and her lover Sappho</p><p>Based upon the poem of the same name by Algernon Swinburne: His poem, written in the 1800s, contains lesbians, BDSM, and cannibalism</p><p>In Swimbune's poem Anactoria rejects Sappho. I decided to do a different take on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anactoria

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Oh my dear, sweet Sappho, though thy breath burns  
My soul like a forest fire in the  
Midnight of winter, though the world still turns  
In her steady gait, the burning against me,  
Those painful cries of passion's gnawing teeth,  
Thine love, did pierce and scorch my throbbing mind  
And tear out my icy heart from her sheath  
Of stone and marble, leaving me lost, blind,  
To treachery of unrequited muse.  
My heart, my mind, my soul, still beat, drum-like,  
To the steady Sappho's serpentine stories  
Of Amazonian lust and mossy dews,  
Filling my hopes and, with scalding spike,  
Ensnaring me in cloying clouds of ease,

Leading to my fall from the hollowed,  
To lay among the scorned loves of the lady.  
I am nothing to she, though she I follow.


End file.
